


Taking a Risk

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Rape Recovery, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: 'He held his breath as he looked at the test. Despite all the apprehension, he felt about what was to come he smiled. He could not help himself.The test was positive. He was pregnant. 'The packs young Omega becomes pregnant for the first time, but the pregnancy does not go to plan. Some difficult decision have to be made.





	1. Chapter 1

_March ___

__Sammy had barely slept the night before. He knew he had to wait until the morning to take the test. But he knew. There was something that felt different. The last time he had hoped but really he had known it was not going to turn out as he wished._ _

__He had finally given up the pretence of sleep at six o’clock. Quietly he had slipped into his bathroom and pulled the test out of its box. Now he had to wait. Five minutes did not seem long but it felt like a lifetime. He was sat on the edge of his bed wearing only a pair of boxer shorts._ _

__The full-length mirror on the back of the door caught his eye. He stepped over to it and looked at his body. He was lithe with a flat chest and stomach. If the pregnancy test was positive, which he knew it would be, his body would change. He would never return to quite the same again. He stroked his hand over his stomach and tried to imagine how he would look when the babies he was carrying grew inside him, rounding out his abdomen._ _

__A nervousness washed over him. He would have to give birth, he wondered what that would feel like. They were taught about pregnancy and birth at the home, but the women had only touched on what it would actually feel like. The women were only interested in the practicalities. They only wanted to tell the Omega about their duty._ _

__To bear children._ _

__It was his duty to have at least two children. Most pregnancies resulted in twins, so he only really needed to go through one pregnancy. And now he was pregnant, or at least he hoped he was, and his duty would be done._ _

__One thing worried him. He was small. Most Omega were two or three inches taller than him. But he was designed to give birth, he was sure it would be fine. Scary and no doubt uncomfortable, but he would manage it with Jamie at his side. The father of his children, his bonded Alpha would look after him._ _

__He looked around at the clock on his bedside table. Two minutes to wait. Two minutes before his life was going to change again. With a shaky breath, he looked around his room trying to envision him giving birth, his Alpha holding him and keeping him calm. A cot would sit by his bed ready for the babies. He would not be able to bring his children up, he knew that. Females would be taken after they were weaned, and the males when they presented with whichever sex they were, before they were eighteen months old._ _

__The Omega thought back to his time in the home, with the other Omega. Learning how to be a good Omega. Not learning what life was really like. That had come as a shock when he had moved in with his pack. He knew he was lucky and he knew he would continue to be. They would help him through the pregnancy and birth and the no doubt sad parting with his babies._ _

__The clock ticked through the final minute. Sammy slowly walked to the bathroom where the test was waiting for him. His fate sealed by a small piece of plastic. Obviously, the result would have to be confirmed, but the tests were very reliable._ _

__He held his breath as he looked at the test. Despite all the apprehension, he felt about what was to come he smiled. He could not help himself._ _

__The test was positive. He was pregnant._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__He had to hide his excitement from the others until Jamie was up. It was torturous. Jamie had been working late so probably would not rise until after the rest of them had eaten breakfast. Daniel was busy in the kitchen cooking up a family meal. They valued their weekends together when they all had time off. It was not uncommon for one of them to be working on one or both of the weekend days._ _

__Sammy ate his breakfast and joined in the conversations. He noticed Clive looking at him a couple of times and had to hide a smile. He suspected the perceptive Beta knew what Sammy was itching to tell them. But Clive kept quiet as Meg told them about the most recent changes in the law that she had helped to influence._ _

__It seemed to take an eternity for Jamie to get up. Sammy had given up loitering in the kitchen and gone to help Clive with some chores, when he returned from the mundane task of hanging out washing he found Jamie sprawled across the sofa, the remote control in his hand as he flicked through the channels on the television._ _

__Sammy stopped in front of Jamie who looked at him with confusion for a few seconds before turning the television off and putting the remote down._ _

__‘What’s up?’ he asked._ _

__Now that he had finally got to the point of telling his Alpha, Sammy found that he could not speak._ _

__‘Is something the matter? Are you OK?’_ _

__Sammy took a breath, but still did not say anything._ _

__The concern deepening on Jamie’s face the Alpha swung his legs off the sofa and reached out to take Sammy’s hand, pulling him to sit beside him._ _

__‘I took the test,’ Sammy finally managed to say._ _

__‘And?’_ _

__Sammy nodded with a small smile._ _

__Jamie beamed back at him and pulled him into a tight embrace._ _

__‘Congratulations!’_ _

__Sammy was a little confused at being congratulated by the father of the babies he was carrying._ _

__‘You helped,’ he said._ _

__Jamie laughed, ‘I know, but you have fulfilled your duty as an Omega,’ he said with mock authority._ _

__Sammy chuckled and nodded._ _

__‘How are you feeling?’ asked Jamie pushing his Omega to arm's length and looking him up and down._ _

__‘Fine.’_ _

__‘Well, you let me know if you feel odd, in any way.’_ _

__Jamie pulled him close again, Sammy cuddled into him, suddenly feeling the need to be protected by his bonded Alpha. It was probably some biological thing, that made him want the contact, but he did not mind. Jamie kissed the top of his head and squeezed him for a few seconds before sliding his big hand across his stomach._ _

__‘You are going to look so cute when you’re all fat with child,’ he said._ _

__Sammy could hear the warmth of feeling despite the slightly sarcastic words. He felt himself redden._ _

__‘Will you still like me?’_ _

__Jamie laughed, ‘Sammy I will find you even more attractive. There’s something about Omega after they’ve had children...that slightly rounded stomach…’_ _

__Sammy did not quite know how to respond so snuggled up further with his mate. The feeling of safety and security making him not want to move away._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Daniel watched Jamie and Sammy talking quietly on the sofa. They did not know he was observing them. The moment was personal to the two of them. He wondered how Jamie felt, knowing he would be a father again? Knowing that he had more than done his duty to keep the species from dying out?_ _

__He wondered if either man had contemplated what the pregnancy meant for him. Selfishly Daniel wondered if they had spared a thought for the so far childless Alpha. The Alpha whose time was rapidly running out. Now that Sammy was pregnant Daniel would have one less chance to do his duty. The next time he went into a rut Sammy would either be about to give birth or have just done so and would not be capable of mating with him._ _

__The leaders had stipulated that a childless Alpha would be taken away when they reached thirty-five. Taken where, they did not know. Rumours spread like wildfire. He had heard that they were taken to a concentration camp and forced to mate when they rutted with the poor Omega who had also failed to produce a child. That was one of the tamest things he had heard when he had entertained the rumour mill. The more horrific scenarios were not things he liked to think about. But the reality of it happening seemed to be hurtling towards him with increasing speed._ _

__Daniel knew he would have to hide his increasing worry as Sammy’s pregnancy progressed. The Omega was the packs most important member and this would be his first pregnancy. The young man, not much more than a boy, would be scared, Daniel was sure. Jamie had been through it before with Liam, so he had an idea what to expect, but it had not been Liam’s first time. Sammy would not know what to expect. He would have been taught in the home, but he would not know about the emotional toll the pregnancy, the birth and the eventual loss would take on him._ _

__‘If you need someone to talk to, I’m here,’ said Clive quietly from behind him._ _

__Daniel had been so absorbed watching the two men in the living room that he had not noticed the Beta appear behind him._ _

__‘Thank you,’ said Daniel, ‘but it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve had to watch it happen to someone else.’_ _

__‘There’s still a chance, don’t forget that. All is not lost yet-’_ _

__‘But I’m past my prime,’ said Daniel with a sigh._ _

__Clive closed the gap between them and slipped his smaller hand into the Alpha’s, pulling him away from the door, away from the happy Omega and Alpha. Clive pushed Daniel towards a chair at the breakfast bar. Daniel pulled out the chair and sat down watching Clive making him a coffee._ _

__He noticed that Clive was deliberately putting things back in the wrong place. The kitchen was Daniel’s domain. The others were not allowed to cook if he was around._ _

__‘Do you want me to get annoyed?’ asked Daniel with a smile._ _

__Clive grinned back, ‘if it takes your mind off it.’_ _

__Daniel was grateful for the Beta. Their neutral pack member who had a pragmatic view of everything._ _

__He looked up from the breakfast bar to find Jamie hovering in the doorway. Beyond him, lying on the sofa he could see Sammy asleep. Daniel guessed the young man was tired, he had probably been worrying about taking the test and not slept well the previous night._ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ said Jamie._ _

__Daniel shook his head, ‘it’s not your fault, and it’s not Sammy’s fault either. We have to make sure he doesn’t get himself in a state about it. We need to keep him calm, it’s his first time…’_ _

__Jamie nodded, ‘I know, he’s quite nervous and excited.’_ _

__Daniel watched the sleeping man, who looked peaceful where he lay. The next few months were going to be a steep learning curve for him on more of the negative aspects of their lives. There would, he hoped, be joy, but there would be pain and sadness as well._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _


	2. Chapter 2

_June ___

__Meg watched the sonographer as she moved the scanner over Sammy’s growing pregnancy bump. The woman was surprisingly friendly towards the apprehensive Omega. Meg knew she was not a progressive woman and therefore found her attitude towards the Omega refreshing. So many women were almost dismissive of the males now that they were not the stronger sex. Perhaps this woman appreciated the simple fact that without the child producing males the species would die out._ _

__Sammy had asked Meg to go with him to the hospital for his scan. She had felt flattered, it was more normal for the Alpha to accompany the Omega. Meg suspected Sammy wanted her to protect him from the women he would encounter. Sammy squeezed her hand as the scanner was pressed down on him and moved around. She gave him an encouraging smile._ _

__The pregnancy had progressed normally. The poor Omega had suffered from mood swings and morning sickness but they had kept an eye on him. Clive had been a great help when the rest of them had been at work he had looked after Sammy and listen patiently when his mood was grumpy and he seemed to have issues with everything._ _

__But on the whole Sammy had positively glowed, he had become very clingy with them all, particularly Jamie and on several occasions slipped into the Alpha’s bedroom at night and slept with him. Meg remembered one morning she had quietly opened the door to see if Jamie was awake and found them both curled up together with Sammy looking very peaceful and content._ _

__‘Now, Sammy,’ said the sonographer, whose name tag told them she was called Cathy, ‘we are going to check that your babies are both growing normally. You’re a fit young man so there shouldn’t be any problems...’_ _

__She trailed off looking at the screen, which was turned away from them. Lost in concentration for a few moments Cathy did not speak. Sammy glanced at Meg, a slightly worried look on his face. Meg rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand._ _

__‘Hmm…’_ _

__Cathy looked at Sammy for a few seconds before returning her attention back to the screen._ _

__‘What’s the matter?’ asked Meg._ _

__‘Sammy is only carrying one baby,’ replied Cathy._ _

__Sammy looked very worried, ‘I’m sorry,’ he said._ _

__Cathy smiled at him, ‘it’s not your fault, Sammy,’ she said, ‘it just happens sometimes. It’s not something you’ve done wrong.’_ _

__Sammy did not look very sure._ _

__‘Sammy,’ Meg said, ‘it’s OK.’_ _

__The sonographer tilted her head slightly, ‘actually it might not be OK.’_ _

__Both Meg and Sammy looked at her._ _

__‘Because there is only one baby it’s a bit bigger than normal - more room to grow - and that gives us, well you Sammy, a bit of a problem.’_ _

__Sammy was starting to look panicked._ _

__‘You’re a little smaller than average for an Omega and a big baby might cause you problems when he or she is born. We may have to give you a cesarean-’_ _

__‘I don’t want that,’ said Sammy, the worry clear in his voice._ _

__‘Shh,’ soothed Meg._ _

__Sammy was starting to breathe quickly and was shaking._ _

__‘You may not be able to give birth naturally, Sammy.’_ _

__‘But I might. I don’t want an operation.’_ _

__Sammy looked at Meg, she could see the fear in his eyes. She moved closer and hugged him._ _

__The seriousness of the situation had probably not really hit the Omega. The implications of a difficult birth were unthinkable and the result of cesarean were not much better. Meg’s thoughts were filled with the loss of their previous Omega. Was the same thing going to happen again? Was Sammy going to die? A natural birth of a larger baby might be too much for his small body to cope with. But a cesarean would leave the Omega infertile._ _

__Meg hated the thought that the baby was more important than Sammy. But even she, a progressive woman who fought tirelessly for male rights, had to accept that the continuation of the species was more important. Meg hated herself. But she knew she had to keep an outward calm for the scared young man she was holding. Sammy was crying, sobbing into her shoulder._ _

__‘We don’t know how big the baby will be when it is time for you to give birth,’ said Cathy, her voice filled with fake reassurances. ‘You may be fine. I will, however, have to insist that the birth takes place here at the hospital. It will be too risky to do it at home. I’m sorry.’_ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Jamie listened carefully to what Meg was saying. Sammy had cuddled into him like a child when they had returned from the hospital. He had clearly been crying and was now shivering and clutching onto him tightly. Jamie could understand the fear the young Omega had. The news was not good. They were being left with impossible, horrible, choices._ _

__No, thought Jamie, they were not being left with the choices. Daniel was. The head of the house would have to make the ultimate decision. The baby would be saved regardless, either by a natural birth that could kill Sammy or by a cesarean that would leave him infertile. Would they rather let Sammy take the risk of a natural birth or ensure his survival?_ _

__He could not comprehend which was the better option. Sammy could live but no longer be a valued Omega or risk dying but be able to bear more children, if he survived._ _

__The thought of Liam’s death was at the forefront of his mind and Jamie could tell Daniel was thinking of his late Omega as well. They did not know what had happened to cause Liam to die, and they had no forewarning of it. Jamie wondered which was better, to know that Sammy could die. Or know nothing and carry on obliviously._ _

__Sammy sniffed, Jamie went from stroking the baby bump to stroking his Omega’s hair._ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ said Sammy quietly._ _

__Meg sighed, ‘Sammy, it’s not your fault. We’ve been through this. And we are going to make sure that you are fine.’_ _

__‘I don’t want an operation…’_ _

__‘I know,’ said Jamie before kissing Sammy’s forehead. ‘But you might have to.’_ _

__‘But I won’t be able to have any more children…’_ _

__Jamie saw Daniel look away, barely able to hide the emotion. They were all thinking the same thing. If Sammy died or had a cesarean the chances of Daniel being able to father a child would be gone. By the time another Omega was assigned to them, he would probably be too old. Jamie knew that was the reason Sammy did not want to contemplate a cesarean and he knew that Daniel was blaming himself for the Omega putting himself in danger._ _

__Daniel quietly walked from the room. Meg watched him go before looking across to Clive who nodded and followed him. The situation could easily spiral out of all control. Not that they had any control over it anyway._ _

__Meg was sat on the coffee table holding Sammy’s hand._ _

__‘Sammy,’ she said, ‘you are not to worry about this just yet, you’ve still got three months before the baby is due. We don’t know how big the baby will be by then. We might be worrying unnecessarily. You need to concentrate on keeping calm for the baby.’_ _

__Sammy managed to look at her, Jamie watched as tears continued to fall down his flushed cheeks. The Omega nodded and blinked a few times._ _

__‘Good, I’m going to make a hot chocolate for you.’_ _

__Sammy managed a small smile. Meg looked up at Jamie who nodded._ _

__‘I don’t think I’m going anywhere for a bit, I would like a hot chocolate as well.’_ _

__‘Sorry,’ said Sammy again._ _

__‘Hey, you stay there as long as you need to,’ replied Jamie, as he continued to keep the smaller man enveloped in his embrace._ _

__Sammy sniffed and shuffled around a bit to get more comfortable as Meg went to the kitchen. Jamie wanted the contact with his Omega as much as Sammy needed it. The comfort they were giving each other could do nothing but good._ _

__The next three months were going to be difficult for them all, but poor Sammy would be suffering the most and Jamie was determined to keep him safe._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Clive knew where Daniel would be. The big Alpha always disappeared to his workshop when he needed to get away from the rest of them. Daniel had a few pieces of work on the go. A couple of jobs that had a deadline and some more intricate work that the clients had given him free rein on._ _

__It was the intricate pieces he would be working on. An ornate picture frame, reminiscent of the sort used to frame masterpieces hundreds of years ago was his most favoured project. It was exercising all his artistic skills and seemed to have a calming influence on him. Not that the Alpha ever got angry._ _

__Some Alpha males were angry men, who did not think twice about treating their Omega roughly. And Clive knew from experience that as a Beta male he would be looked on as nothing by most Alphas._ _

__He pushed the door open and wandered into the workshop. He knew Daniel would have expected one of them to check on him so did not expect to be unwelcome. The big workbench which dominated the room had tools scattered across it._ _

__Daniel glanced up from his work a small chisel in his hand, he smiled. But the smile did not reach his eyes._ _

__‘I’m fine,’ he said. ‘Well, I’m not fine, I’m worried about Sammy...and myself. I couldn’t stay in there, I don’t want him to worry about me. He should be thinking about himself, not worrying about a failure of an Alpha who can’t father a child…’_ _

__Clive moved around to the same side of the workbench as Daniel and pulled out one of the stools from underneath. He started to idly straighten up the haphazard tools into order of type and size._ _

__‘...He’s going to risk his life for me. And I might not even get him pregnant next time around anyway,’ Daniel sighed._ _

__‘It’s not going to be like last time,’ said Clive quietly._ _

__Bringing up the subject of their previous Omega was possibly not a good idea, but Clive knew that was one of the things on Daniels mind. The thought of losing young Sammy during his first pregnancy was abhorrent to them all. But the similarities for Daniel to losing Liam were obvious._ _

__‘I don’t think I can go through with that again. You know I actually got a bunch of pills and thought about taking them…’_ _

__Clive tried not to react to the statement from his strong, gentle Alpha. They had known he was depressed and had retreated from them all for a while after Liam’s death but he had not known just how bad it had been for the Alpha._ _

__‘I wouldn’t have done it, I remember looking at the pile of pills and thinking that he would have told me off. He would have given me a good talking to and then...and then…’_ _

__Daniel lost his battle with the tears that had left his eyes wet for some time. Clive eased himself off the stool and moved to stand next to him, slipping his arms around the larger man’s waist. He was a bit surprised to find the embrace welcomed. Daniel was quiet for a couple of minutes before he took some deep breaths._ _

__‘Is this why you didn’t bond with Sammy?’_ _

__Daniel looked away. None of them had outright asked why the pair had not bonded when they had mated several months before. But they could guess._ _

__Daniel nodded, ‘Sammy asked at the time, I told him and he said it was alright. For such a young lad, he’s older than us all I think sometimes. He’s still timid and scared of things, but there are moments when his maturity puts us all to shame. He reminds me of Liam sometimes...which makes it harder.’_ _

__‘I think,’ said Clive, ‘that is an Omega trait. They are like the mothers from before the leap. They are the ones that know things before anyone else. They may not realise they are doing it but they are subtly leading us all. Even if they have no authority.’_ _

__‘I hate what we’ve become,’ said Daniel, ‘I’ve spent time looking at your history books. Obviously, there were issues back then, but this is not how it should be.’_ _

__Clive chuckled, ‘are you going to start going to rallies with Meg?’_ _

__Daniel smiled, the smile reached his eyes. Clive stepped away and leaned over to look at the Alpha’s work._ _

__‘This is beautiful,’ he said as he lightly ran his fingers over the carvings._ _

__‘I find it soothing when I’m worked up, I have to be gentle with it.’_ _

__‘A bit like you have to be with an Omega?’_ _

__Daniel thought for a moment before nodding._ _

__‘We’ll get him through this, and if it means the end for me, then that’s just the way it is.’_ _

__Clive watched Daniel’s expression. The Alpha was resigned to his lot. Clive knew they had more than Sammy to think about over the next few months._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _


	3. Chapter 3

_September ___

__Clive had been watching the Alpha for the last couple of days carefully. The tension in the house was palpable. For Jamie and Meg that tension was fully focused on Sammy, whose due date was fast approaching. But Clive had noticed the change in Daniel. The Alpha male was trying not to show it, trying to hide it, suppress it, squash it. But Clive had noticed._ _

__Daniel was in rut. It was true that if an Alpha did not mate during a rut he would not suffer in the same manner that an Omega would. He would probably just spend some time alone in his room and see to his own needs._ _

__But Clive did not want his Alpha to suffer. Clive could help Daniel. But would Daniel want the help?_ _

__He had waited until Meg had gone to bed, waited for the light to go off in her room. Clive knew that Sammy and Jamie would already be asleep. The Omega was sleeping a lot, the tail end of his pregnancy taking its toll on him, and Jamie was spending most of his nights with Sammy now._ _

__But the light was still on in Daniel’s room as Clive approached it._ _

__He paused at the door, he thought about turning away, but changed his mind. At the very least he should offer to help Daniel._ _

__He knocked on the door and waited._ _

__Daniel pulled the door open, he was wearing a dressing gown and boxers. The dressing gown was undone revealing his well-toned body. Clive had seen Daniel stripped to the waist before but now that he was in rut he seemed even more toned than usual._ _

__‘I...er…’ Clive found that he could not speak._ _

__‘Is it Sammy? Has something happened?’ asked Daniel peering over the shorter man._ _

__‘No, no,’ said Clive resting his hand on Daniel’s chest to stop him trying to walk forward towards some unknown issue._ _

__Daniel refocused on him._ _

__‘I noticed you are in...err.’_ _

__Clive took a breath._ _

__‘I noticed you are in rut and I want to...help.’_ _

__Daniel stared at him._ _

__‘I can’t ask you to do that...not after what happened-’_ _

__‘Danny,’ said Clive, ‘what happened before. You wouldn’t do that to me. And you’re not asking me. I’m offering. Remember when Meg insisted on becoming my guardian. I told you all then that I would gladly help you out, all of you if you needed it. Well, here I am.’_ _

__Daniel looked down for a few seconds before replying._ _

__‘Thank you,’ he said quietly, almost shyly. ‘I think I could use the help. I’ve been dealing with it, but with all that’s going on, it’s not enough.’_ _

__‘Then use me,’ said Clive._ _

__Daniel smiled, ‘I would never use you Clive, I respect you, you’re bravery, too much for that.’_ _

__‘I’m not brave-’_ _

__‘But you are. You were giving yourself to strangers. You were allowing them to fuck you, for their good.’_ _

__‘I did get paid for that.’_ _

__‘Not enough,’ replied Daniel, before stepping aside. ‘Thank you.’_ _

__Clive managed a smile. He tried to hide his nervousness, but was not sure he managed it. Daniels room was furnished in items that Alpha had made, practice pieces, but all were of high quality from the intricate headboard on the bed to the gently curving corner shelves. The wardrobe with its draws that opened and closed so smoothly you barely noticed you were moving them was a particular favourite of Clive’s._ _

__The bedclothes were rucked up and tangled, Daniel had clearly been struggling to sleep._ _

__Clive turned back to Daniel who was still standing by the door._ _

__‘I trust you implicitly,’ said Clive. ‘Now, where do you want me?’_ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Daniel had not been totally surprised when Clive had turned up at his bedroom. He knew the perceptive Beta had noticed his struggle. The others were concentrating on Sammy, as they should be. Sammy had probably not even realised that, had he not been pregnant, he would have been going into his heat. The Omega was too preoccupied with his pregnancy._ _

__Daniel did not mind that he had been slightly sidelined by all that was going on. Sammy was more important than him after all. The threat to his health was what was primarily on all of their minds._ _

__But Daniel could not stop the natural course of his rut. Most Alpha males would call in a Beta male to help them through, but Daniel did not like the idea of having sex with a stranger, and he had not felt like he could ask Clive to help him. After the younger man had been violently raped just over a year before by a former pack member, the idea of him using the Beta did not really appeal._ _

__Clive was however offering, he had pointed that out to Daniel. Daniel had not asked, the service was being offered. Clive could help him and Clive wanted to help him._ _

__Daniel watched from the bed as Clive stripped off, folding his clothes neatly and putting them on a chair. There was a slight tell-tale shake to the Beta’s hand as he picked up the lube he had brought with him and turned towards the bed. Daniel felt himself redden with embarrassment. He had never been with a Beta male before and had no idea what to do with the lubricant. He knew Beta males were similar physically to the males before the evolutionary leap and preferred to take a bit of time to prepare themselves for sex with a man._ _

__Clive smiled at him, the Beta had worked out Daniel’s issue._ _

__‘I can do it myself,’ he said, the shyness still in his voice._ _

__Daniel nodded his thanks as he watched the naked man squeeze the lube onto his fingers and twist around to prepare himself for sex. Clive did not seem to have a problem with being watched as he worked._ _

__‘You look like you may have your own preparation to do,’ said Clive with a small smile and a nod toward Daniel’s groin._ _

__Daniel again felt a little embarrassed to realise his cock had softened._ _

__‘Sorry,’ he said as he went to work stroking his hand along his cock._ _

__‘What for?’ replied Clive as he straightened up, ‘This is new for me as well, I’ve never slept with someone I know. I offered my services to Michael once but he didn’t want to.’_ _

__Daniel managed a smile, ‘he always was a bit secretive,’ he said._ _

__Clive climbed onto the bed and lay down next to Daniel. He lay on his front, using his arms to push himself up slightly._ _

__‘I’m pretty flexible, so whatever position you want is fine,’ he said, his tone one of reassurance. ‘I only ask that you go slowly to start with, give me a chance to get used to you.’_ _

__Daniel nodded, he noticed that Clive was no longer shaking, he suspected that his own apprehension had helped to ease the tension._ _

__He decided to take the lead and pushed himself up to kneel, Clive understood and moved to his hands and knees, leaning down slightly in a fairly good approximation of an Omega presenting when he was desperate for sex._ _

__‘Were you taught that, or is that just a natural position?’ asked Daniel unable to hide the curiosity in his voice._ _

__Clive huffed out a laugh, ‘It’s a fairly comfortable position, but yes, when we offer our services we are taught the basics,’ he replied._ _

__Daniel settled himself between Clive's legs and slowly pushed into the smaller man. He was aware of Clive tensing up. Without thinking he started to stroke the Beta’s back and hip._ _

__‘I’ll be slow,’ he said._ _

__Clive’s breathing had sped up slightly, it was obvious to Daniel that the young man was having trouble calming himself. He realised that Clive was having sex for the first time since he was raped. The man had stopped offering himself to Alphas after the attack and neither he or Jamie had slept with him._ _

__‘We don’t have to do this,’ Daniel said quietly, ‘I can deal with it myself.’_ _

__‘It’s OK,’ said Clive, who was trying to hide the trepidation in his voice, ‘I really want to help you.’_ _

__Daniel thought for a moment about stopping, but realised the Beta male was genuine in his wish. Daniel decided he would be as gentle as he could, perhaps he could help Clive to get over the attack by treating him with the respect he deserved._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__As Daniel pushed into him, taking great care to give him time to get used to him, Clive took slow steady breathes. He willed himself to be calm. Odd images of the vicious attack on him from a year before kept filling his mind unbidden. But he pushed them away. He was determined to help his Alpha._ _

__The pack had enough problems without him having flashbacks. Clive knew he owed the family a lot, they had helped him through the aftermath of the rape, Jamie had even got himself arrested and punished for getting revenge. Clive loved his family, he would do anything for them._ _

__Daniel was stroking his hand across his back. Clive was surprised at how gentle the big Alpha male could be. Clive gradually began to relax and found the sex easier. He calmed his breathing and noted that the tension in the man behind him dissipated as well._ _

__The Alpha slowly built up a rhythm as he worked. Clive was a little surprised to find that he was aroused as well. Once he had calmed himself he was actually enjoying the sex, something that had rarely happened when he was assisting Alpha males for money._ _

__When he had worked, the sex had been his duty; the reason he was allowed to live in society and not in one of the homes._ _

__Now he was offering his services for free, he wanted to help Daniel and he was actually enjoying it._ _

__He could not help a small gasp when he found the Alpha’s big hand encircling his cock. The Beta males had, what could only be described as, average sized cocks. Daniel knew what he was doing. Clive guessed the Alpha would make a similar move with his Omega during sex._ _

__He came quickly, not used to the intimate attention. Daniel returned his hand to Clive’s hip as he lost his rhythm and came inside him with a satisfied grunt. Clive was glad he was facing away so that Daniel would not see his amused grin at the noise the Alpha had made._ _

__Daniel pulled out of him and moved to lie beside him, grabbing him as he lay down. Clive was not used to being held after sex. The Alpha’s usually stepped away and he was expected to clean himself up and either leave or wait for the Alpha to use him again. Being held in an embrace was new to him. Clive liked the touch and intimacy of it. Daniel pulled him tightly to him._ _

__‘Thank you,’ he said quietly into his ear._ _

__Clive smiled, ‘thank you. I’ve never had sex that was not...uncomfortable.’_ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ Daniel said, ‘you really did draw the short straw, didn’t you. I mean we all have things about our lives that should be better, but you guys - Betas - you have so little that is...good.’_ _

__‘Things will change,’ said Clive philosophically, ‘other countries give Beta’s more rights, we’ll get there.’_ _

__Clive had to admit to enjoying the safety he felt in his Alpha’s arms. It was not something he had experienced before. He had been embraced before, he sometimes lay with Jamie on the sofa in the evenings, but how they were now in the bed, after sex, was different._ _

__For a moment the other worries the family had all seemed to disappear. Clive wondered which of them had been helped the most by the encounter, the rutting Alpha or the Beta?_ _

__~A~B~O~_ _


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later… ___

__‘I think she has a dodgy accountant as well,’ said Jamie as he idly flicked through the magazine one-handed, his other arm around the Omega lying next to him._ _

__Sammy did not respond, he was fidgeting and obviously uncomfortable. Jamie had been talking about his new boss whose work was definitely not legitimate most of the time. But Jamie had not seen her do anything that made him want to report her to the police. She did not cause anyone much harm, the only people she seemed to get money from were very wealthy and probably should not have let themselves be taken in._ _

__Jamie wanted to keep Sammy distracted, the pregnant Omega had been a bit grumpy since they woke up. He had been signed off work the week before as was normal for an Omega approaching their due date. The welfare of the unborn children, or child in Sammy’s case, was paramount. Jamie’s boss had told him that he could take whatever time he needed, she would still pay him his minimum wage. Despite the less than moral work she took part in, the woman was friendly enough with him and had even given him a bonus payment when she found out he was to be a father._ _

__He had been lying on the sofa with Sammy for a while telling him about what he had been doing at work. Sammy was not really paying attention, but Jamie wanted to behave as normally as possible for his Omega._ _

__‘Why aren’t you softer,’ said Sammy._ _

__Jamie tried not to laugh, Sammy had been complaining about silly inconsequential things for a couple of days. Jamie had taken to humouring him and adapting as best he could to what the Omega wanted or needed._ _

__‘Because I am not a cushion...or that fat woman from down the road.’_ _

__Sammy managed a laugh, ‘but she has pointy elbows. All that wobbling fat and pointy elbows. She looks at you funny.’_ _

__‘In what way?’ asked Jamie, pleased that Sammy was not grumbling about something for a few minutes._ _

__‘I think she’d like to sleep with you…’_ _

__‘Ugh. What a horrible thought.’_ _

__Sammy giggled for a few seconds before stopping suddenly with a gasp and placing both hands on the bump rounding out his stomach._ _

__‘What?’ asked Jamie with concern._ _

__When Sammy did not respond he shifted a little to look at the younger man. Sammy was panting slightly and looked like he was in discomfort._ _

__‘I don’t know,’ he said. ‘It just...really hurt...like a stabbing pain.’_ _

__‘Is this the first time you’ve felt it?’ asked Jamie._ _

__Sammy looked at him and shook his head._ _

__‘Why didn’t you say? You’re in labour.’_ _

__Sammy’s expression changed to one of fear and panic._ _

__‘But it’s too soon. I can’t be.’_ _

__‘Nature doesn’t work to a rigid timetable,’ said Jamie as he sat up and gently eased the Omega into a sitting position. Sammy still had his hands on his stomach._ _

__‘It started a couple of hours ago,’ said Sammy, his voice quiet._ _

__Jamie looked over as he heard the back door open. Daniel appeared in the doorway._ _

__‘Is it time?’ he asked._ _

__Jamie nodded, realising the Omega had been giving off panicked scents for a couple of minutes. Daniel looked at Sammy for a few seconds before grabbing the car keys._ _

__‘It’s too early,’ said Sammy again, his voice a little whiny._ _

__Daniel crouched down in front of him, taking one of Sammy’s hands gently._ _

__‘I know, but the doctors did say the baby might come early and that it would be better if it did because it is a bit big.’_ _

__Sammy managed a nod. Jamie thought the man seemed younger again, almost like he had been when they had first met him a year and a half ago. In that time Sammy had grown up a lot, but now, he had become a scared child again. Jamie felt sorry for him._ _

__‘I’ll get his bag, we can call Meg and Clive from the hospital.’_ _

__Jamie nodded as Daniel walked to the front door grabbing the bag they had ready for Sammy as he went. The hospital birth was going to be a new experience for all of them. Liam had given birth at home, apart from the last time, when none of them was with him. Jamie just hoped they were not about to experience a repeat of that horrific episode of their lives._ _

__He eased Sammy up to stand and slipped his arm around the smaller man’s waist and slowly walked him to the open door and along the path to the car. Daniel was standing by the open door waiting for them._ _

__Both Alpha’s looked at each other with apprehension. Wondering what the next few hours would bring._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Not for the first time in his life, Daniel hated what their world had become. The evolutionary leap had left some countries flourishing and some had been left with an almost dystopian way of life. The male sex was oppressed, there was no other way to put it. Women ruled, despite not being able to maintain the species, they were in charge, they made the rules._ _

__They made the rules, they also made the decisions. Most of the decisions._ _

__The law amendment that Meg had worked so tirelessly for, now meant that he, as the senior Alpha in the family would make the big decisions for his pack. For once, Daniel wished he did not have any power. He wished that Meg had maintained that position. He knew that in packs without female members the Alpha males had been leading since the leap. But he was new at the leading, Meg had always including him in decision making, even deferring to his judgement most of the time. But now, with this life and death decision he knew he was going to have to make, Daniel wished he was not the one in charge._ _

__Daniel sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting area. He was alone. He was glad he was alone, he did not want to talk to anyone else, did not want to explain his predicament. He did not want to tell anyone else that a small selfish part of him that wanted Sammy to give birth naturally at the risk of his own life. He did not want Sammy to have a caesarean and be left infertile. If Sammy was left infertile there was very little hope of Daniel ever becoming a father._ _

__Daniel hated himself for thinking in such a way. Wanting his little Omega to risk his life for him; a failure of an Alpha._ _

__He had watched Jamie slowly walk Sammy into the delivery room. Sammy had looked scared, he had been trying not to show the pain he was in. They knew he was trying to will the labour away. But the baby was coming whether the Omega liked it or not._ _

__Hurried footsteps on the tiled floor made Daniel look up, the outer swinging doors were pushed open. Clive, closely followed by Meg, entered the room._ _

__‘They’re in there,’ said Daniel nodding towards the room Sammy and Jamie had been taken into. ‘I’ve not had an update yet.’_ _

__Clive sat in the seat next to him, slinging an arm over his shoulders. The Beta and his magic calming influence were certainly welcome, thought Daniel. He found that he felt closer to the Beta after he had helped him through his rut the previous week. Daniel was not sure if the others had really noticed the change, but there were other concerns for them. Sammy had been at the forefront of their minds for weeks._ _

__‘Daniel Waterman?’ asked a middle-aged Omega who had appeared from the delivery room._ _

__The Omega looked at Daniel, who slowly stood up from his chair._ _

__‘Can you come in please, the doctor would like to talk to you,’ the man paused with a sad smile, ‘it’s decision time.’_ _

__Daniel nodded and followed the Omega into the delivery room._ _

__The state of the art room was clinical and unwelcoming. This was about preserving life, not about comfort. The obvious fear and apprehension that any pregnant Omega entering the room would have were low on the priority list of the designer. Everything was designed for optimum efficiency._ _

__The only time a male received the best treatment and care was when they were pregnant or in labour. The continuance of the species making the Omega valuable. But even at that point, they were seen as little more than a commodity to most women. Daniel wondered if the women were bitter that they were no longer the life givers and wanted to punish the male sex for relieving them of the honour?_ _

__Sammy was lying on a wide hospital bed. He was lying on his side, slightly curled up, a pained expression on his face. He was breathing quick, panted breaths. Jamie was lying behind him, curled around his smaller frame. The Alpha was nuzzling the back of Sammy’s neck. A move that Daniel knew helped to soothe the anxious Omega. A move that Daniel had never had to do._ _

__The Omega nurse went to the bed and started to take Sammy’s pulse and do a variety of other checks on him._ _

__Daniel did not know what was expected of him, he stood just inside the doorway._ _

__‘Mr Waterman?’ asked a tall, broad-shouldered, women._ _

__She was wearing hospital scrubs and looking at a clipboard. The doctor looked up at Daniel a serious expression on her face. She did not convey any compassion, what she was doing was her job, her duty. Daniel knew the child Sammy carried was more important than anyone else in the room._ _

__‘Yes,’ replied Daniel and took a couple of steps towards her._ _

__‘As you know,’ said the doctor, ‘the child is big and Samuel is on the small side. We would rather perform a cesarean now than wait until the labour is more advanced. But the Omega is becoming distressed. He wants to give birth naturally. I need you to talk to him, tell him he needs the surgery. It is much easier with a willing patient, as we cannot use a general anaesthetic on a pregnant Omega as it would kill him.’_ _

__The doctor spoke matter of factly. She cared little for them, all she wanted was the product of the pregnancy._ _

__‘If we let him continue with the labour it makes the cesarean harder to perform and may see him die anyway, the distress a late cesarean could have on the baby is greater, the baby will be the priority. I will be candid with you Mr Waterman,’ she paused for a couple of seconds to ensure she had his full attention. ‘A natural birth could kill him. A late cesarean could kill him. I urge you to talk to him. Tell him that he needs to calm down and let us perform the surgery.’_ _

__Daniel stared at the woman. He did not know what to say or do. The woman wanted him to order Sammy to allow them to operate on him and leave him infertile. The woman wanted him to allow them to take away his own chance of having children. He would be prevented from doing the only thing his life had a purpose for, as far as women were concerned._ _

__He was the senior Alpha in the pack. The decision was his to make and he could not make it. His mind whirled for a few seconds. He looked at Sammy who was looking back at him. Daniel was not sure how much Sammy really understood was going on. Did he truly understand how much his life was in danger? The thought of Liam came to Daniel, the last time they had seen him, he had been taken for what they thought was a routine test._ _

__‘Please, Daniel,’ said Sammy, his voice weak from the pain he was in._ _

__Sammy reached out a hand to Daniel who stepped up to him, crouching by the bed to look him in the eyes._ _

__‘I want to have the baby naturally. Don’t tell them to do the operation. I don’t want that.’_ _

__Jamie looked at Daniel, he had tears in his eyes, but did not say anything. Jamie understood the torment that Daniel was going through. Daniel could see it reflected in Jamie’s eyes. If Sammy died, he would be losing another bonded Omega._ _

__‘But you may not be able to give birth naturally. The baby’s too big. Sammy, if you have the surgery you and the baby will be fine.’_ _

__‘But I won’t be able to have more children.’_ _

__Sammy’s logic was so simple and selfless. Sammy was thinking about him, not his own wellbeing._ _

__‘You can have a few minutes to think about your decision, Mr Waterman, but I must have an answer soon,’ said the doctor from behind him. ‘Understand, Mr Waterman, the baby will be born alive.’_ _

__The unsaid words hit Daniel harder than those the woman had spoken. Sammy was unimportant. The baby was all that mattered. The Omega had done his duty. Ideally, each Omega should have two children, but Sammy had partly fulfilled his duty. The baby would survive regardless of the state of health of the Omega who had carried it._ _

__Daniel rose from the side of the bed, he glanced at Jamie who had a sympathetic look to his expression._ _

__Daniel walked from the room, still unsure what the best course of action was. Wishing he did not have to make the potential life or death decision._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _


	5. Chapter 5

Meg looked up from her phone, she had not been paying attention to the emails she was reading. Her work seemed the least important thing at that moment. Their youngest family member was in pain, his life potentially in danger, and there was nothing she could do to help him. She never spoke to the males in the pack about the conflicting thoughts she had about some things. She knew the species was in danger if the males did not procreate, they needed every healthy baby that could be produced. It was the only time she had vaguely agreed with the way that things were done. Although she still believed they should follow the lifestyles adopted by some of the thriving countries on the continent.

Daniel looked lost, he looked confused. It was clear to Meg what had happened, the doctor had told him to make the choice, no doubt urging him to allow the cesarean sooner rather than later. The baby was more important, the baby was always more important. And they all knew that if Sammy was left infertile Daniel would effectively lose his last chance to father a child. 

Meg did not envy Daniel. Only a few months before it would have been her making the decision. She wondered if she would have been able to make the choice as a member of the pack or as female. She liked to think that she would put her family first. But even then the decision was difficult. They all loved Sammy and would not want him risking his life. But the reason he was risking his life affected Daniel immensely. 

Daniel looked at her.

‘What do I do?’ he said. ‘He doesn’t want the surgery. He’s desperate for a natural birth. But he’s too small. My little Omega...he’s just too little.’

Clive had moved to stand by the conflicted Alpha, he slipped his arms around Daniel who welcomed the embrace. 

‘This could kill him...I can’t lose him. I don’t want a repeat of...of...I can’t do it again.’

Meg had to remind herself how hard Liam’s death had hit Daniel. At the same time, the loss of Sammy either through his death or his infertility would effect Daniel as well.

The only way Daniel would not be affected would be to allow Sammy to give birth naturally. 

‘May I give you a suggestion?’ said Meg, who knew Daniel would not have long to make his decision. 

Daniel nodded.

‘Sammy is still thinking straight isn’t he?’ she asked. 

Daniel nodded again, ‘he’s in pain, but he seemed lucid when I spoke to him.’

‘He knows the risks. We know he wants to take the risk for you, but he is thinking for himself. As long as he can make his own informed opinions you should let him. If, as his labour progresses he cannot make an informed decision, then action should be taken-’

‘But that puts his life in danger,’ said Clive.

Meg smiled, ‘yes it does, but it is his decision. His life, his body. If he would rather risk his life and maintain the ability to have children that should be up to him. It’s obvious he does not want to have the surgery. He’s said that right from the start. This is not something he has just come up with. He’s had months to think about this. He will have weighed up the choices.’

Meg looked hard at Daniel who was listening to her carefully.

‘Let him decide. If he becomes unable to decide then let them do what they can to save his life.’

She sighed before continuing. 

‘Obviously, they will prioritise the baby, but they will do what they can to save him. That at least is now law. They cannot just leave him to die, efforts to preserve life, even if he will be infertile, must be made.’

Meg had looked away as she remembered the debates that had gone on when medical procedures had been on the discussion table. 

Daniel took a deep breath, Meg watched him thinking through what she had said. He nodded. 

‘Thank you,’ he said.

After another breath, he turned back to the room where their Omega was. All Meg and Clive could do was watch as the pack leader went to do what his small piece of power allowed. The fate of the young man was in Daniel’s hands. Daniel disappeared into the room to give his answer to the doctor. 

~A~B~O~

The cry of pain from Sammy had Jamie squeeze his Omega’s hand tighter. The doctors had cautioned Daniel against his decision to allow Sammy to chose his own fate. The doctors had said the Sammy was not thinking straight, but Daniel had firmly told the woman that Sammy had been very clear during his pregnancy that he did not want a cesarean and that his wishes were to be followed. The doctor had sighed and ushered Daniel out of the room. Daniel had glanced at them both as he went. Jamie nodded his understanding. Much as he hated the idea of Sammy being in danger he understood the choice. Sammy had been adamant that he did not want to be left infertile. He had not actually said he would want them to put his life on the line but it was implied. 

The brave Omega was doing something that none of them could do. He was risking himself to give Daniel a chance to be a father. Jamie could only guess the turmoil his lead Alpha was going through having to make the decision. 

But now it was done. As long as Sammy could answer the doctor's questions he was in charge of if he had surgery. They had agreed that if Sammy became unconscious they would have no choice but to operate on him. Sammy had reluctantly agreed to the compromise. 

Now he had been put into the optimum birthing position, and the Omega nurse was giving him instructions, telling him when to push and when to breath. Jamie knew the routine, but previously it had been in the comfort of Liam’s bedroom. Liam had given birth with little fuss. Jamie had merely had to talk him through the most painful contractions. 

Sammy, however, was howling in pain, but he was determined. Between each contraction, he glared at the doctor defiantly. He was in charge of his own destiny. The small Omega was doing everything in his power to have a natural birth. 

But Jamie could tell Sammy was waning. The grip on his hand was gradually lessening. They were progressing. The nurse, who was encouraging and empathetic, had told them it would only take another couple of contractions and the baby would be born. Jamie wondered if Sammy would last that long. 

If he were to pass out at this late stage the surgery would concentrate primarily on the baby which would quickly become distressed. Sammy would be a secondary consideration. They would do what they could to save him, but would it be too little too late?

‘Good,’ said the nurse with a smile, ‘take a few deep breaths and then give me a big push, the baby is nearly here, one big push should do it.’

Sammy did as he was told, he had not opened his eyes in several seconds. Concentrating on his breathing. He squeezed Jamie’s hand, Jamie squeezed back.

‘You can do it,’ whispered Jamie before leaning in and kissing the younger man on the forehead.

Sammy began to push as the contraction gripped him, the nurse urged him on, the doctor looked poised to push him aside and take over, the tools for a cesarean all ready at her side. 

‘That’s it, that’s it,’ said the Omega, ‘keep going, another few seconds…’

Sammy screamed before going limp in Jamie’s arms, the move so sudden Jamie had to react quickly to stop Sammy from slipping from the bed. Thoughts rushed through his mind, was he about to be pushed out of the room as the doctor took over, cutting into his Omega to save the baby he was carrying? Had Sammy just died?

A gurgled cry drew his attention. The baby, held in the Omega nurse’s arms was crying. The baby had been born, Sammy had achieved what he wanted to. 

But at what cost. 

Throwing etiquette aside, the nurse snapped at the doctor, ‘check him, I’ll check the baby.’

The doctor did not question the order, it was clear the baby was thriving from the noise it was making, it’s little arms and legs were all moving. The baby, at least, was healthy. 

‘Step away,’ ordered the doctor, ‘I think you should leave the room. Now.’

The doctor was busying herself arranging the limp Omega so that she could examine him.

‘Is he alright?’ asked Jamie, as he stepped away from the bed.

‘Out.’

Jamie did as he was told and walked from the room, unsure what he should do. He stepped into the waiting area. 

~A~B~O~

As Jamie emerged from the delivery room, the welcome sound of a baby crying was marred by the expression on Jamie’s face. Something was wrong. And it obviously was not something that was wrong with the baby. 

Clive grabbed onto the swaying man and pushed him to sit in a chair. Jamie did not resist him. He looked stunned and scared. Something had happened to Sammy.

‘What is it?’ asked an equally worried looking Daniel.

Meg had her arm around the senior Alpha offering what comfort she could. 

‘He’s had the baby, the baby seems fine,’ said Jamie, his tone even, lacking emotion. 

Clive recognised the shock his friend was experiencing.

‘He passed out. The doctor made me leave. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.’

Clive rubbed Jamie’s hand, ‘it’s alright, I’m sure he’ll be fine.’

‘I should have let them do the cesarean,’ said Daniel who was staring at the door to the delivery room.

They all jumped as the outer doors were pushed open and three hospital staff entered, another doctor and two nurses, pushing a cart with equipment on. They rushed passed and into the delivery room. As the door closed they caught a glimpse of the doctors and nurses crowded around Sammy who was still unconscious on the bed, his skin ashen.

‘He’s not dead,’ said Meg quietly, ‘you’d know.’

Jamie looked up and nodded. Clive remembered the reaction of both the Alpha’s when Liam had died. 

The waiting seemed to go on for hours. They stared at the door, willing it to open and there to be good news. 

Ten minutes later the door was pulled open by the doctor who looked toward Daniel, she seemed annoyed. 

‘I would have preferred not to have had to deal with that,’ she said. ‘He will be fine.’

They all sighed with relief. Jamie wilted against Clive’s embrace. Daniel visibly wavered but remained standing. Meg had her arm snaked around his waist for support. 

‘He is very weak. He will need caring for, for several weeks. He will be able to nurse the baby, but that will be about all. Someone will have to deal with the baby’s other needs, and someone will need to help Samuel to do anything that requires him to leave his bed.’

She paused and looked at Meg with disdain for a few seconds before shaking her head. It was obvious she did not approve of Daniel having been allowed to make the decision. 

‘We’ll keep an eye on him for a few more hours, but he will probably be more comfortable at home. The baby can go with him, the baby is fine.’

She looked at Jamie and for the first time showed the hint of a smile.

‘Would you like to come and see your son?’ she asked. 

Jamie nodded slowly before rising from the seat and following the doctor back into the room. 

Clive watched him go before realising he was being watched himself. He looked over at Meg and Daniel. Daniel managed a relieved smile.

‘Will you be able to look after him?’ he asked.

‘Of course,’ replied Clive.

‘Good,’ said Daniel, ‘we’ll all pitch in, but I think it would be good for him and the baby to have some stability. You can be his principal carer. Jamie and I will help if Sammy needs to be moved, but on the whole, you will act as his nurse.’

Clive was flattered to be given the responsibility. He knew he was the obvious choice, the others would be back at work, Jamie would get a couple of weeks paternity leave but Sammy would need help for longer than that.

‘You were feeling a little left out of it all, weren’t you,’ said Meg with a smile. ‘Despite the horrible circumstances, this will put you back at the centre of the action.’

Clive managed a smile. He glanced at Daniel who shyly smiled again. Meg did not know that Clive had already helped out more than the others knew. 

The door to the delivery room was pushed open slowly. Jamie stepped out, the relief on his face palpable. He walked carefully over to them, the tiny bundle in his arms making little noises every so often. 

‘He’s resting. He was awake for a few minutes. He’s exhausted, but he did it.’

Jamie looked at Daniel. Daniel nodded, Clive could see the big Alpha was struggling to contain his emotions again. They were all on edge, but now that the worst was over, for now, they could begin to relax a little. 

Meg stepped forward to look at the tiny baby that had caused all their problems. He was a little bigger than most newborns but still looked small. She smiled at the baby, but made no effort to touch or take the baby to hold. Clive knew from his reading that when the women bore children they often found themselves drawn to babies with a maternal instinct. An instinct lost on the females since the evolutionary leap. 

Clive, however, despite only being a Beta male was desperate to have the chance to hold the new addition to their family. He reached out for the baby, Jamie gave up his son easily. Clive held the baby in his arms and looked at the bright-eyed boy. 

As Daniel took Jamie off to the side to speak to him quietly, no doubt getting a fuller update on Sammy’s condition Meg stood beside him and looked at the baby again.

‘He looks a bit like Jamie,’ she said. ‘We’re going to have to watch Sammy. After the trauma of this birth, giving the baby up is going to be harder.’

Clive nodded, he knew the relief of having both the Omega and his baby safe would be short-lived. The baby would only remain with them for a few months. They knew that Sammy understood that, but first-time parents often found it particularly difficult to give the children up.

‘We’ve got a bit of time,’ continued Meg, ‘but we need to be prepared.’

Clive nodded sadly, it was a horrible thing that they would have to deal with, but they would choose to ignore it for a few months. Once Sammy was recovered they could take the time to prepare him for the inevitable next stage in the babies life. 

~A~B~O~

Daniel pulled up a chair and sat next to Sammy who was looking at him with sleepy eyes. Most of the equipment that had been used to revive him after the birth had been removed, only a constant steady beep of the heart rate monitor remained. The hospital personnel were all gone. Sammy would be released within the next few hours after he had rested. 

‘How are you feeling?’ asked Daniel.

‘Tired, and sore,’ replied Sammy quietly. 

Daniel smiled, ‘thank you,’ he said. ‘You did not have to do that for me. I know you did it for me. You risked your life for me...you are very brave my little Omega.’

Sammy smiled, ‘you don’t call me that to my face very often,’ he said.

Daniel felt his cheeks flush, he chuckled, ‘no, I don’t.’

‘Thank you, for letting me have the baby. You could have overruled me. I know you wanted to. I know you would rather have given up your chances for me.’

Daniel reached out and took Sammy’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the palm slowly.

‘We’ll manage it next time…’ said Sammy with a yawn. ‘I’ll get pregnant with you. I know I will.’

Sammy’s eyes closed for a few seconds. He opened them again briefly before closing them and relaxing. Daniel remained where he was looking at his little Omega wondering if the risks he had taken were going to be worth it. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. More to come.


End file.
